dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House
Guild Houses If you turn your house into a guild house, can you remove it from the guild later or is it lost to you forever? Levin The Wicked :You can change it back anytime you want. F2P and P2P if you are P2P and you buy a house anywhere other than Astrub and you return to F2P can you still use that house, like log off in it to regain energy or use the chests in it? Where is the answer? :Dont forget to sign. No one has come back to inform you are wellcome to do so. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:25, 16 January 2008 (UTC) If you are p2p and buy a house in p2p area, and than become f2p you can only enter the house with home teleport potion, you can not enter thru door, and you can not open the chests. It will give you the subscribe blablabla message, so if you have items in those chests you cant get them while you are f2p. An option is to give someone you trust the house and / or chest code and let them get the items for you. Alignment? If you're either Bonta/Brakmar aligned, are you still able to purchase a house in your alignment's opposing city. :As far as I know you could, as a house is for an entire account and not just one character. It'd just be harder reaching it, or buying it. Galrauch 17:12, 30 March 2008 (Roxx says).....Yes im am pretty sure you can but it would be a retarded idea dont ya think :) Time Limit? Is there any time limit for owning a house, such as the house going back to it's initial price after a certain amount of days? I have never owned a house so I don't know anything about it. :Not that I know of, no. --TaviRider 04:40, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Abandoned Houses I've seen a couple abandoned houses, that is, when you click on the door the house is described as "abandoned". On Rushu, there is currently one on The Little Island to the South and at 7,10. Even though these are abandoned, you can't enter the house because there is still a lock code on the door. Anyone know what's going on here? (My guess is that the owner of the house has let their Dofus subscription lapse....) Hinkhouse 17:10, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :i've wondered that same thing. i have found many around all of Dofus (on Rushu atleast) but i don't think it's from letting the subscribtion lapse because F2P people can buy and own houses in Astrub. ::They're not actually abandoned, they have just been bought by a character named abandonned. I thought too they were "abandoned", but that mispelling in the name made it pretty obvious that they weren't.. :::If they were all owned by a character called "abandonned" (and there a lot of them), then they would say 'House of abandonned', rather than 'abandonned house'. They are indeed abandoned, and you can chalk up the 'abandonned' to Anknama's poor translation. //PeetTM 08:57, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually its for the alignment thats only on the french server... i have seen that too... and i think it coud be owned my someone named "abandoned"... but the 4th one said it.... and i think He/She is right... found a way to confirm, the abandonded houses are houses whos owners no longer play dofus. i bouts a small astrub house and deleted the account i purchased it with, and the house became "abandoned house". anyone else tested this method? Hinairusu 20:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC)Hinairusu So what becomes of abandoned houses? Will they ever become available again? --Ninzoti (talk) 20:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :They do become available again, Ankama puts them back on the market every once in a while (A major clear out kinda thing). Last was was quite recently so probably won't happen again for ages. Galrauch (talk) 21:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Chests It says a chest has 80 slots. Is it 80 pods or 80 different kinds of objects? If it's different kinds, is there a pod limit? :it's limit is 80 slots, meaning that it can hold 80 different objects. far as i know there is no limit to the amount of each object. *If a house is put up for sale but there are things in its chest, what happens if it is sold before the chest is emptied? Do the items go back to the bank or to the new owner of the house? --Pgunn 19:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I think they are returned to the old owner. Galrauch 19:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Acutally they remain inside the house. Medeyer 11:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Everything inside a house is transferred to the owners bank when it is sold. SuiNakigai 17:14, 16 February 2012 (UTC +1) House How do you buy a house in dofus??? Also what level do you have to be? please tell me! :To buy a house you must first get enough kamas then head to an available (one which hasn't already been purchased) house and click buy. As far as I know there's no required level. Galrauch 17:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) About how much do tiny houses go for? I want to buy one, but the button is always grayed out... I have about 25,000k with me. 21:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) 21:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much! =] Houses run from 1-3 million kamas, some are a little more than that, or in the case of the mansion, 16 million. --Ninzoti (talk) 20:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) House size whats the difference between a big, small, extra large, middle-sized house? :Generally bigger houses have more Chests. As well as the obvious, them having more rooms. PerfidousT 11:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Available houses in Astrub? I'd like to buy a house, but I'm a F2P and I can't find any availible houses in Astrub! What should I do? (also, what are the prices of houses?)--EiggaM 19:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Either subscribe or purchase a house from someone else who owns a House in Astrub. Galrauch 14:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Overpopulated Server with No Available Houses! What Should I Do.... Iv looking and looked but In server (Rushu) there are no houses to buy someone Pls give me a awnser Will Dofus be putting new houses in 2.0 or any patch for that matter any time soon/at all? :2.0 is too far off for us to know if they are putting in more houses. However, if you want a house, the best way to get one would be to find someone who is willing to sell one and buy it from them. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be doubtful of 2.0 bringing new Houses, it is after all primarily just graphics/coding (Which should hopefully mean less bugs and stuff as well). Galrauch (talk) 16:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::I agree, I don't think 2.0 will bring in new houses, but maybe the abandoned houses out there will all be brought back onto the market. --Ninzoti (talk) 22:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *2.0 changes all the formerly decorative houses in Bonta and Brakmar into proper houses, so there will indeed be a lot of new houses. --Pgunn (talk) 22:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC)